<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《溺酒》64 by Nekocat123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237743">《溺酒》64</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekocat123/pseuds/Nekocat123'>Nekocat123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danmei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekocat123/pseuds/Nekocat123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《溺酒》64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>64.</p><p>沈庭未背对着连诀坐在床上，睡袍顺着肩膀褪下一半。<br/>他的背很薄，皮肤也白，光洁的后颈那块突出却不突兀的皮肤上还留着连诀傍晚咬下的痕迹，后颈线蔓延而下，一对平滑的肩胛骨如有羽翼蛰伏其下，随着呼吸微微颤动，白皙削薄的肩膀上挂着的两根极细的绳子摇摇欲坠。<br/>沈庭未把快滑到肩头的细带拉上来，手里还扯着两根细绳，他侧过脸看着连诀：“我不知道这个系的对不对，一动就散了，我老是系不好……”<br/>连诀看到沈庭未身上穿着的东西时目光沉了沉，他这才反应过来导购给他推荐的“无感”与他理解的“无感”出现了严重的偏差，他想要的是“薄”，导购给的是“透”。<br/>沈庭未的睡袍半褪到腰，两条胳膊还挂在袖子里，连诀让他抬手时他的手臂被睡袍牵制，无法抬得太高。连诀伸过去的手轻轻擦过沈庭未的身体两侧，从他手里接过系绳。<br/>沈庭未身上的内衣背后并没有排扣，只用两根绳子系着，绳子是一种光滑的材质，连诀系了两次都很松散，因此明白了沈庭未所说的“总是松开”是什么意思。也不难看出这样的设计初衷是为了什么。<br/>想要把绳子系好就不得已系得很紧，沈庭未的皮肤上被勒出浅浅的红印。<br/>沈庭未小声地说了一句有点疼，连诀靠得很近，看着沈庭未耳尖上那颗很小而且很性感的红痣，问他：“哪里疼。”<br/>沈庭未转过头，想对他说绳子好像太紧了，唇就被吻住。<br/>连诀的鼻梁上架着一副细边的金丝框镜，冰凉的镜片擦过沈庭未的脸颊，沈庭未闭上了眼睛。<br/>连诀的手从他臂下穿过，抚上前胸，手指挑开他胸前的蕾丝，在他那颗微微肿胀的乳尖上不轻不重地拨了一下，沈庭未的呼吸就紧住了。<br/>沈庭未偶尔不会在接吻中换气，连诀的吻从他唇上移开，顺着颈线吻到他的肩膀，吮咬他薄皮肤下硌人的肩骨。连诀的手掌很大，有些粗糙，也热，他包裹住沈庭未平坦的胸口轻揉，那粒充血的乳珠就摩擦着他的掌心，柔软又带着细细的痒意。<br/>沈庭未细眉微蹙，捉住他的手，脸上的表情有些许痛苦。<br/>连诀的手没再动，很热的手章覆在沈庭未的胸口上，声音低沉：“这里疼？”<br/>沈庭未说：“嗯。”<br/>连诀抽回那只没被他按住手，托住沈庭未的腿弯将他从床边抱上床。</p><p>连诀重新倚回床头，让沈庭未跨坐在他腿上。<br/>沈庭未的睡袍被连诀扯下来随手丢到了一边，他身上白色的内衣更像两片三角形拼接在一起的薄纱，周围点缀着蝴蝶羽翼的形状，被细蕾丝包起一圈看起来柔软而温柔的花边，紧贴在他过分白的皮肤上。<br/>沈庭未胸口那两处挺立的乳尖顶起超薄的蕾丝布料，在镂空拼接的白纱中透出朦胧的殷红的颜色。沈庭未的肌肤白皙细嫩，连诀只是在他肩头轻咬了几下，就留下一片难消的痕迹。他垂着眼睛不太好意思看连诀，但也没抗拒，任由连诀将他肩头的细带拉下来。<br/>连诀却只将他的肩带褪到肩膀上，松垮地垂着，他抬手将沈庭未右胸前那片薄蕾丝的三角布料撩开，小而殷红的乳头暴露在房间开着冷气的空气里，那片绯色从乳尖蔓延上沈庭未的胸口。<br/>沈庭未的乳房比起之前有了轻微的变化，他的胸脯比之前要显得饱满些许，虽然仍是平坦，但将手覆上去能感受到肌肤下浅浅浮起的矮丘。<br/>“为什么会疼？”连诀似乎知道原因，却又故意逼迫沈庭未自己说出来。<br/>沈庭未臊红了脸，说：“还在发育，生完宝宝要哺乳……”<br/>连诀抬起眼看沈庭未，掩在镜片下的眸子褪去几分往日的肃戾，但仍带着强烈的压迫感，沈庭未被他注视着，眼神就开始有些飘忽。<br/>连诀好似漫不经心地抚他的后背，问他：“会有奶水吗？”<br/>沈庭未说会，连诀又低头吻住他胸口中间那片皮肤，故意用沈庭未会难堪的言语招惹他：“像女人那样？”<br/>沈庭未羞赧地闭上眼睛，双手攀住他的肩膀，轻轻摇摇头：“……应该不会那么大……哺乳期过了就没有了……”<br/>连诀柔软的嘴唇贴合着他的皮肤，向他的胸口游走，噙住那粒裸露在视线中的、樱桃般圆润的乳头，含在唇缝中抿了一下。<br/>沈庭未的身体不由自主地前倾，下巴抵住连诀的头顶，嘴里喘出一声细软绵长的呻吟。<br/>连诀的胸膛紧贴着沈庭未浑圆的腹部，用舌头绕过他的乳头舔了一圈，又不肯这样轻易地让他感觉舒服，抚摸着他的脊背淡淡道：“你大着肚子怎么和女人做爱啊？”<br/>沈庭未被他折磨地只会细细地喘气，没认真听连诀讲话，引得连诀有些不满，在他乳尖上咬了一下，很轻，但沈庭未太痛了，眼里很快蒙了泪，一手搭着连诀的肩维持身体平衡，另一手受不了地推他。<br/>连诀摘下眼镜放在床头柜上，扣住他的手，将他的手拉回背后箍住，拉开两人身体的距离。<br/>他眼神略黯，脸上的表情也不如之前柔和，目光含着嘲讽意味地垂下来，看着沈庭未内裤前浸深的小片湿痕：“嗯？你对女人也能硬成这样？”<br/>沈庭未眼神迷蒙地看着他：“……什么女人？”<br/>连诀轻嗤一声，松开箍在他手腕上的手，在他胯间揉了一把，沈庭未很快又抑制不住地喘起气来。<br/>连诀感觉自己在沈庭未身上的强迫症似乎有点神经质，他看着沈庭未身上与内衣风格相差巨大的内裤，怎么都觉得碍眼，于是自作主张地替他拽了下来，又因为沈庭未的双腿迈在他身上而无法褪到底，只勒在大腿中间，把两条细白的大腿勒出突出却格外色情的软肉。<br/>“我倒是有点好奇，什么样的人能和你相亲？”连诀握住他翘起的阴茎，沈庭未那根东西颜色较浅，只有顶端往外不断渗出透明粘液的部分露出很深的红色，连诀一边攥着他的阴茎帮他打，一边压制不住心头莫名燃起的火气，语气里带上了外露的情绪，几乎逼问的态度，“那些女人知道你在男人床上这么骚吗？”<br/>沈庭未暂时缓解了发情的身体本来就敏感地要命，连诀又一边凑上来含住他的乳头，沈庭未的喘息从而变得黏稠而甜腻，他环抱住连诀的头，摇头时下巴蹭在连诀有些硬的发丝间，说：“……不是和女人。”<br/>他说得含混，连诀却听得清楚，动作稍得一顿，抬起头，看着沈庭未修长白皙的脖颈：“什么不是和女人。”<br/>“相亲……”沈庭未低下头，脸贴在连诀的头顶，“不是和女人……”<br/>连诀的身体僵了僵，顿时无名火更甚，他揪住沈庭未的后颈，将他的头拉起来直视着自己：“你就这么欠操吗？欠到要找个男人相亲？”<br/>沈庭未茫然无措地看着他，不知道自己又说错了什么话惹他不高兴。<br/>连诀看着他蕴着水汽的眼睛，欲火与怒火糅杂在一起，烧得他有点失了神智，也忘记了沈庭未的身体能不能撑住这个体位，他一言不发地收回目光，手也放开沈庭未的后颈，拉下自己的内裤，握着自己早就硬挺的性器顶进了沈庭未的后穴。<br/>炙热硕大的硬物毫无征兆地闯入，沈庭未最先感到的是被撕裂的疼痛，随后又觉得太涨。<br/>这是沈庭未第一次在完全清醒的情况下和连诀做爱，也是第一次这么清晰地感受被进入的滋味，他双手紧紧环着连诀的脖子，难以适应，又怕连诀在气头上没有分寸，他绷紧了身体，求饶一般地对连诀说：“轻一点……”<br/>连诀抬起脸不满地看着沈庭未，说：“低头。”<br/>沈庭未顺着他的话很乖地垂下脑袋，然后将唇送上去，主动地将舌头探进连诀口中触碰他的舌尖。<br/>连诀总算被他讨好，动作也不那么粗暴，双手拖着他的臀缓慢地往下嵌，沈庭未的体内很热，紧致濡湿地包裹着连诀，吻也吻得专注。<br/>连诀情难自已，却也在情欲里抽出几分神智来保持克制，等他适应了被进入的疼涨后才轻而慢地托着他的臀动。<br/>连诀给了沈庭未清醒状态下温柔和舒适的性爱，自己却没有舒服到那里去，进也不敢进入太深，控制着自己被沈庭未吞入一半就退出来，再反复如此。<br/>沈庭未被他弄得很爽，连大腿都紧紧夹着连诀的腰，连诀在克制中不免分神，低头用嘴唇去抚慰沈庭未胸前两粒很胀的乳头，又胡乱猜测他是怎么分泌出奶水。<br/>最后只做到沈庭未颤巍巍地射在他小腹上，待沈庭未甬道内一阵痉挛后，高潮余温渐褪，连诀就从他身体里退了出来，与他接吻，又抱他去浴室清洗。<br/>沈庭未站在温热适宜的水流下，像昨天那样拥着连诀的脖子，耳边是连诀混在水声里粗重的喘息，连诀套弄的手不时碰到他的大腿，在他身上带起细而酥麻的电流。<br/>最后连诀将沈庭未翻过身，让他弓腰撑在墙上，将自己炙热勃发的性器顶进他夹紧的大腿根，动作轻而快速地发泄在他光滑柔软的腿肉间。<br/>两个人是几点睡下的沈庭未没注意，只知道被连诀抱回床上，他沾到枕头就昏昏沉沉地睡着了。</p><p>沈庭未的生物钟在每天早晨将他唤醒。<br/>他醒来时身后的连诀还在睡，两个人赤条条地躺在床上，连诀的胸膛贴着他的后背，一手从他颈下环过去，搂在他胸前，另一手则轻搭在他的肚子上。<br/>连诀掌心的热度传进他的小腹，肚子里的宝宝好像有所感知，从他一醒来就不安分地动。<br/>沈庭未的手贴着连诀的掌侧也轻轻抚摸着自己的肚子，连诀可能被他碰的有点痒，抬手覆上了他的手背。<br/>连诀温热的手心贴在他的手背上，他的掌心下又感受着轻细的胎动，这种从未有过的奇妙感受让沈庭未的心跳不由自主地变得很快。<br/>连诀在他身后动了一下，手从覆在他的手背改为紧握，沈庭未的嗓音还带着些许沙哑，他对连诀说了声：“早。”<br/>连诀没有吭声，而是膝盖分开他的双腿，没有丝毫布料遮掩的性器在清早时分格外雄振。<br/>他将性器从背后顶进沈庭未的腿缝里，亲吻着沈庭未的后颈，慢吞吞地在他腿根抽插了几下。<br/>沈庭未肚子里的胎动还没停，这种好像被围观着的羞耻感让沈庭未有点慌神，他叫了一声连诀，然后对他说不要。<br/>然后连诀的动作就停了。从背后搂着他很长时间，唇离开了他的后颈，也将阴茎从他大腿间抽出来，连诀翻了个身躺平，缓慢地喘平了气。<br/>“该起床了……”沈庭未翻过身，悻悻道。<br/>连诀好像还没完全睡醒，过了一会儿，抬起手臂遮在眼前，对他说了一声：“嗯。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>